


Boilt Water

by misura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Firefly
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boilt Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/gifts).



"Sometimes, it is good to simply sit down and drink a nice cup of tea. Don't you think so, Captain Reynolds?"

"I'm thinking your nephew's a young hothead who's tearing apart my ship, lookin' for some folks I've never even heard of." Mal grimaced. "No offense."

Iroh gestured dismissively with his tea bowl. "None taken. Come, sit. Taste some of this _ying zha_ blend, while we wait for my nephew to convince himself you are not harboring the Avatar and his friends aboard your vessel. That is to say," he went on, as he poured some tea into a second bowl, "assuming that is, in fact, the truth."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Mal said, and Iroh smiled at him politely and refrained from calling him a black-tongued liar, which would have been accurate, but hardly polite.

Besides, angry words would sour the taste of the tea.


End file.
